


i built a home for you, for me (this is a place where i don't feel alone)

by bloodaccusedstones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Im being nice and giving a fluffy fic, New Year's Kiss, Thats right everyone, its practically puking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodaccusedstones/pseuds/bloodaccusedstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stay like that until you hear the countdown. You’re a little nervous; you’ve never been kissed on New Years, but when Carmilla is gazing at you, you’re not so nervous anymore. You hear the countdown finish and Carmilla swoops down and kisses you soundly. She is so gentle; her hands are on your face and she is kissing you like you’re her last breathe, and it reminds you of the first time you kissed back when she saved you. You break apart slowly and when you open your eyes, she still has hers closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i built a home for you, for me (this is a place where i don't feel alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am slightly evil and enjoy crushing people hearts with angst, I decided to be nice and give a New Years gift: a fluffy fic. A very fluffy fic.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it and has a happy New Year. Let's hope the 2015 will be full of promises, love, and a shit ton better than 2014.

///

She’s drunk. You don’t know how she even made it back to your dorm, she’s a stumbling mess. She opened the door and fell down while holding the doorknob. You sighed and helped her sit on her bed. Which is where you are now, helping her undress while she babbles about something. She smells like whiskey and vomit and you untie her shoelaces. You slip her boots off, unbutton her leather pants and yank them off. She starts laughing and you’re kind of creeped out; you’ve seen her drunk before but never this wasted.

You pull her shirt off and you slap her hands away from where they were trying to unbutton your shirt. She’s a giddy, drunken mess and you don’t know why or how she got so drunk but you know she’s had a bad day (she didn’t look so good this morning) and you guess it was rougher than you thought. The thought makes you feel like crap because she didn’t come to you and ended up self destructing. 

You end up carrying her into the bathroom. You run a bath because she’s not really capable of standing up on her own and you could just hold her the entire time, but she’s been playing with your hair and speaking nonsense, and it’s been getting on your nerves. You might drop her just to annoy her. 

After you get her into the tub, you sit on the toilet seat, brushing your teeth. She’s slapping the water and causing it to splash everywhere. You leave her and go to the wardrobe (the bathroom door’s open of course, you still need to hear for safety reasons) and change quickly, bringing a pair of flannel bottoms and t-shirt with you for Carmilla. When you walk back into the bathroom, she’s just staring at the wall. She turns to you and she looks like she’s going to puke. 

Ah, crap. 

You drag her out of the tub, sloshing water all over the floor and flick up the toilet lid. You stand behind her, holding her hair, while she throws up. You sit on your knees and put your hand on her shoulder and rest your forehead against her bare back. You follow the water droplets that are running down her back with your eyes. You drop a kiss on her spine and help her move away from the toilet. You flush it quickly. You somehow manage to dress her while she rests against the sink cabinet. You kiss her temple and help her stand up. 

She’s a little wobbly but not as bad as before. You make it your bed, where she promptly falls face first into the sheets. You put her legs on the bed and she groans while you turn off most of the lights. You slip in the bed, squishing yourself between the wall and Carmilla, so she can get to the toilet quickly if she feels sick again. 

You place your hand on the small of her back and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. 

/// 

“Carmilla, just give me it back!” 

“No way in fiery hell, Sweet Cheeks.” 

“Carmilla! Just give me!” 

“Nope!” 

“Carm!” 

She laughs and pushes past you and jumps on top of her bed, holding your yellow pillow over her head like a trophy. You huff and walk towards her and she jumps in the air, hits you in the face with your pillow, and you faceplant on her bed. You hear a thud and her laughter, and when you look at her, she’s standing on your bed, hunched over in laughter. 

The nerve.

You snatch one of the pillows off her bed and smack her in the knees. She collapses onto her knees and you hit her in the face with the pillow. While she recovers, you yank the yellow prize out of her hands and stand next to her bed, and you puff out your chest. She launches herself at you and slams into your stomach. You lose your breathe and you fall on her bed with Carmilla wrapped around your midsection. She starts tickling you and you screech (you’re surprised that no one has filed a noise complaint yet). 

You struggle to get out of her grasp and she moves, so now she’s straddling you with her head tucked into your neck, tickling your sides and laughing against your skin. You, somehow, manage to push her off you and you attack her, so now she’s the one trying to escape. She’s kicking her legs into the air and tears are leaking out of her eyes and laughing in your face and she looks so carefree and eighteen again, and you wonder when was the last time she felt this young. 

She pushes at your shoulders and you lunge over her and grab the yellow pillow. You quickly shuffle off of her and slide down the bed. You turn and you were going to jump to the safety of your bed, but she tackles your legs and you fall to the ground with a thud. She crawls up to you and she looks panicked (you guess you fell harder than she thought you would’ve), but when you laugh and tangle your hands in her curls, she softens and grins. You pull her down for a long kiss full of laughter and love. 

You don’t know why she’s in a good mood today, but you’ll take her good days without complaint or question. 

You’ll take her bad ones the same way. 

///

You end up eating dinner on the floor, resting your back against Carmilla’s bed. She had gotten up and made you hot chocolate and grabbed an unopened packet of cookies for you, which is almost empty. She has a half a cup of blood and has eaten half a loaf of sliced white bread because, “I can eat whatever I want, cutie, and never lose this body. One of the perks of being immortal”. 

You’re curled up against her side, munching away on a cookie and the yellow pillow is between your backs and the bed. She grabs another slice, folds it in half, and promptly devours it. You catch a sight of her fangs when she eats the bread. 

She catches you staring and she looks at you in confusion. You trace her lips with your fingers and when she opens her mouth, you drag the pad of your finger down one of her fangs. When you look at her face, she looks expressionless but you see something that looks like fear in her eyes. You place your hand on the back of her neck, tangle your fingers in her hair, and kiss her hard. When you pull back, she kisses you on the tip of your nose and drinks some blood. You eat another cookie and Carmilla does her weird bread thing that’s secretly kind of cute and quirky, and you giggle a little about that.

She looks at you and looks perplexed, and you see that she had bread crumbs all over her shirt and face, and you laugh. You feel bad for laughing though, because she jumps at the sudden noise and you just breathed all your cookie breath in her face. She looks worried and her face is all scrunched up, and you brush the crumbs off her face and shirt. You shake you head and she offers you a slice of bread. You take it and rip of the crust and hand it to her. She laughs but takes it anyway, crushes the crust into a ball and eats it. 

God, you’re so in love this this dork. 

///

You’re standing in the doorway of your room with you mouth wide open. The beds are pushed together and, well, there’s a blanket fort. There’s only two lamps on and they’re in the dark blankets. You can see Carmilla’s shadow inside the fort. You have no idea what’s going on, but the fort looks freaking awesome. 

“Uh, Carmilla?” 

“Oh shit! You’re back already?” She slips out of the fort and looks at you wide eyed. Her hair is disheveled and her shirt is askew, letting you see a sliver of pale skin. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Damn, I misjudged the time,” She puts her hands on her hips and bites her lip. 

“What is-how did you do this?” You gesture to the room; the furniture is everywhere and you’re sure that you didn’t have that many blankets in your dorm. 

“I had the Ginger Squad help me out a bit with building it and the blankets. Xena’s long limbs were finally useful.” 

“Ah,” you nod and stand next to her, looking at the fort in awe. “Why?” 

“You said you were going to be a little late today and I knew you weren’t feeling so well.” She bites her lip again and you slide an arm around her waist and pull her into a long kiss. She pushes at you and chuckles. “Go get in it, Munchkin.” 

You set down your bag and crawl into the fort. The lamps are dim and they give off an orange glow inside the space. You gaze around the space in awe and you notice LaF’s laptop is sitting on a pillow (not the yellow one, that one’s in the pile of pillow backrests). Carmilla slithers up next to you and you punch her lightly in the arm. 

“You jerk, you didn’t have to do this!” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes I like it! But still, it must’ve been horrendous to make!” 

“Well, as long as you like it, it’s worth it.” She grins and you see her fangs highlighted by the soft light. She curls up next to you and lays her head on your shoulder. You kiss her forehead and tangle you fingers with hers. “You wanna watch something? I convinced LaF to let me borrow their laptop for tonight.” You nod and grab the computer while Carmilla settles back on the mound of pillows. You curl up into her side and browse this one download LaF has on her pc, Show Box, for movies. She lets you pick the movie.

You pick The Fault In Our Stars.

///

You regret picking that one.

///

You wipe your tears and you catch Carmilla rubbing her eyes. 

“I thought vampires didn’t cry.” 

“I thought you were going to pick some romcom or something. Jesus, Cupcake, why did you pick that one?” 

“Everyone said it was good.” 

“Before or after the tears?! I pick next time.” You agree and sniffle. Carmilla’s eyes are shining and she looks a little distraught. You wrap your hand in her, no, your shirt. She looks over at you, leans over and wipes the tears off your cheek. She’s looking at you with a gleam in her eye, like you are the sun and the stars and the moon above and it’s making your chest ache.The light is glowing against her skin and her hair looks black and she is so beautiful, you will never get tired of looking at her.

You pull her into a kiss and her hands slip under your shirt, squeezing your waist. You roll over so you’re on top of her and she tangles her fingers in your hair and pulls you back to her mouth. Your hands slip under her shirt and run up and down her hard stomach. She moans and you roll your hips into hers, making her groan louder. You pull back from her mouth and take off her shirt, then yours, and you kiss her so hard, her head gets pushed far into the pillows. 

You laugh because the image of her head being covered by pillows reminds you of an ostrich. 

She gets the pillows off of her face and glares at you. You smile and cover your teeth with your hand. 

“Shut up, Creampuff.” 

“Alright, Ostrich.” She rolls her eyes and grounds her hips into yours and that makes you stop laughing. You push her shoulders into the mattress and she drags her nails down your back. You let out a throaty moan. 

“Now who’s laughing?” 

///

You’d never thought you’d have sex in a pillow fort.

You’d never thought you’d be dating a vampire, either.

You’re not really complaining.

///

You’re at a New Year’s party and everyone is waiting around for the ball to drop. You lean against Carmilla and she’s twirling your hair with her finger. You know she doesn’t really want to be here, so you ask her if she wants to go outside, and she replies quickly. You take her hand and lead her into the yard. The sky is clear and Carmilla watches the stars gleaming against the dark canvas. You rest your head on her shoulder and she wraps her arm around your waist. 

You stay like that until you hear the countdown. You’re a little nervous; you’ve never been kissed on New Years, but when Carmilla is gazing at you, you’re not so nervous anymore. You hear the countdown finish and Carmilla swoops down and kisses you soundly. She is so gentle; her hands are on your face and she is kissing you like you’re her last breathe, and it reminds you of the first time you kissed back when she saved you. You break apart slowly and when you open your eyes, she still has hers closed.

You press your forehead to hers and she opens her eyes slowly. You notice they’re shining and you rub your thumbs over her cheekbones. She closes her eyes and you kiss her eyelids gently, then her forehead and nose. You place your forehead back on hers. She smiles softly at you and you drag your hands down her neck. 

“You know I really love you, right?” She stills for a second, then you feel her nod against your forehead. 

“And I you,” her breath dances across your lips, “I have never loved anyone greater than I love you. I have centuries of love to give, and you have it all.” 

You kiss her because that was probably the most poetic thing anyone has ever told you. She chuckles quietly. “I guess this means I’m your drunken mess.” 

“No, Carmilla, you’re my drunk. You’re not a mess.”

You hear the party going on behind you but being here, with Carmilla, is all you could ever ask for. She kisses you again with the moonlight shining against her cheekbones. You rest your head in the crook of her neck and you feel her raise your clasped hands. You place a hand on her shoulder and she has hers on your waist. 

You begin the New Year waltzing in a grassy backyard, under the moonlight, wrapped in warmth that is Carmilla, and she smells like woodsmoke and new beginnings, and you think that this year will be the best you’ve ever had.


End file.
